Enchanting events In Mourningwood
by xXxMademoizellexXX
Summary: Mourningwood is sure to drive anyone in distaste due to the stinky swamp and the hollow men that lurke about in every corner. That changes when Reaver and the queen of Albion unexpectingly bump into eachother in the sunset house. Read to find out what happens.
1. What a surprise

It was a very long and tough day for the queen of Albion as She leaned against a tree in mourningwood, yawning. The day was nearly over and you could see the sun setting in a far off distance behind some trees when all of a sudden a group of bright blue balls of light zig zagged and hit the ground, forming into hollow men. "Dammit..." She growled hoping that she would catch some sleep, but how could you sleep in a place like Mourningwood? The swamp held a nasty stench and could cause a rash by the slightest touch. Not to mention the fact that there were hobbes and hollow men lurking about in almost every corner. Even for a hero was Mourningwood a dangerous place. She could stay with the eco warriors in the small village nearby but boy were they annoying! Anyways, even though Mourningwood was so dangerously distasteful the queen couldnt help but take a nap for she is up on her feet doing quests, searching for treasure, defeating monsters and trying to rule the kingdom all at the same time. It's not that easy, you know.

She defeated the last of the hollow men using her melee weapon and wandered off to who the hell knew where. Why was she in Mourningwood anyways? Well she was looking for the sunset House because the demon door containing a million of dollars was there. Not to mention the fact that a legendary weapon was there as well. She had traveled from Bowerstone castle all the way to mourningwood less in a day and was really tierd. She just got crowned queen not even a week ago and needed the money inorder to prepare for the darkness that was making its way to Albion. So much stress. Jessyka was the name, Queen Jessyka of Albion. There were days like this one where as she wished that she was born with an easier destiny or at least born normal and not having to worry about all this crap. What the hell was normal anyways? She searched all around Mourningwood until she came across a place that she had never seen. "bark, bark!" She looked at her companion, snoopy, as he ran around in circles, indicating that hes found something "let me guess, another ruby?" she pulled out a random shovel and began digging at the spot where the dog stopped to dig...and it was another stinking ruby. "how exciting".

She looked back to the entrance, observing the tall gates that lead to who knew what. "this better be it." She said as she numbly made her way through the entrance, hoping that It was the sunset house, and surely enough it was! She eyed the demon door as she walked through the gates but was interupted when hobbes popped out of nowhere, one accomplishing a strike. The strike was so unexpecting that it actually hit her, stabbing her through the chest. While screeching in pain, she pulled out her rifle and shot down two. It looked like only three or four remained when all of a sudden more streemed down for an attack, counting a tottal of ten. "Argh!" She growled to her self in annoyance. She was getting so sick and tierd of this. She extended her fire throughout the premisis and released a power that killed what she thought all of them. One managed to sneak up from behined and without her knowing, raised its sword about to strike, trying to be as quiet as possible. But before it could strike, a gunshot went off in the distance and down the hobbe fell, immediate death.

The queen looked behined herself to see a hobbe falling to the ground just after she heard the gunshot. However, it didn't come from her. She looked all around but didn't see anyone. "Who's there?" She skymed the area yet there werent signs of anyone. "show yourself!" No one. "hmmm..." She turned and continued her walk towards the demon door.

* * *

_Reaver_ Watched as the queen made her way to the door. It babbled on about something, going "blah blah this and blah blah that". Then all of a sudden the door opened, slowly for sure, and watched amazed as the queen slipped inside. Reaver had come to look for the legendary weapon. He was shocked to see the queen and if it weren't for him the queen would have gotten hit by the hobbe. He got up from out of the bushes and continued his search for the dragonstomper .48. He had brought his strongest mercenaries with him for help but were killed while being attacked by hollow men.

Oh well.

He had made his way up a hill and took a right. He heard rumours that It was here, It had to be here! He continued walking and eyed a door. "Ahh, I see. That must be the way to the-" All of a sudden multiple blue balls zig zagged and hit the ground forming into a hollow men. He shot one after another but it couldnt be helped because he was then surrounded by a whole crowd of them. When he thought that one had him for sure, someone pushed him to the side and shot It. He looked over and it was the queen taking on all of them, Like a boss! After shooting the last of them she turned to look at reaver.

"Reaver..."

"Why, If it isn't the queen! How enchanting."


	2. What a rush

The bewildered queen walked quickly over to reaver and extended her hand out to help him up. "Oh? How amicable of you your majesty. I thankyou." She giggled while pulling him pleasently off of the cold ground and gave him a couple of seconds as he brushed the dirt off of his immaculate white outfit that he always looked so dashing in. "Im stunned to see a queen playing in a place like this. Arent you supposed to be in that luxurious throne room of yours making judgments as a queen should?" Reaver asked cocking his head to the side as he observed her beautiful structure. Hes been with many women in the past yet has never seen such a striking young women. "Not today reaver, My next scheduled meeting won't be untill a couple of days. Im here looking for treasury for I need to prepare for the attack." She said feeling a little uneasy as Reaver smirked at her. Even during the most serious conversations does he smirk, It's one of the most mysterious things people thought about him. No matter how deep the trouble, he always has to turn it around with that famous smirk. "Ah, yes" Began Reaver, "That bothering darkness is coming its way this very moment, Isnt it? Have no fear, with a beneficial queen Im positive we'll make it out alright...and might I say that you have already pulled Albion out of the troublesome ditch and now it's sparkling with all of its glory and accomplishment! My majesty..." He then graciously bowed down, gently took her hand and kissed it seductively as she stood their shocked.

He pulled back and chuckled a bit when he saw that she was blushing, rather fiercly. "W-why thankyou Reaver, that was really sweet." She said stuttering her words. He pointed his nose proudly in the air as he said "Well, I am good at putting on the charm, Arent I?" The queen stared as he leand modestly against his cane while smirking. There was something about Reaver that she really liked, was it because of how mysterious he was? She realized he could be cruel. Yet, can be very seducting at the same time, even for the queen. "...So uh Reaver," She began, "I think its strange seeing you here as well...Why are you here?" He put his cane off to the side. "Well, I was minding my own business when all of a sudden you came a long and pushed me to the ground." He said, turning to meet her gaze. The queen rolled her eyes at him and frowned, "Reaver, If it werent for me, you could have been killed." She said. Reaver through back a laugh."I suppose I should thankyou for that... But If It werent for me, That hobbe would have sliced that pretty little head of yours clean off, Hm? That makes us even." He said as his smirk grew. Jessyka stood there flattered..."Reaver, that was you?" She started blushing again. "Of course it was silly girl, Who else could it have been. Im the best shot of all in Albion." He said pointing his nose in the air again. "Thankyou so much Reaver" She stood there silently to herself blushing, shes always had feelings towards Reaver but they were very small, she could sence that those feelings were getting stronger towards him.

She couldnt look into his eyes anymore so she looked down and fumbled with her thumbs. Reaver turned to look at her to not only notice that she was looking down and fumbling her thumbs but had a huge smile on her face. Reaver looked at her astonished. 'well Ill be god damned...' He thought to him self while observing her. Her appearences were very youthful but seeing her fumbling with her thumbs made her look like she was a kid again. Hell, He's never seen her smile as big as she was smiling now. And to think it was all caused by him...His smirk grew even wider as the thought flattered him completly now knowing that he could cause even a queen to fumble her thumbs. A hero no less. 'How delicously cute' he thought to him self. 'How delicous indeed'... She was very petite, and the only thing that wasnt Petite were her breast...She held the curves that any women would want and Every women he met that was beautiful, all had something wrong with them, weather they were to modest or to rude. The queen however was, different. She was beautiful, but gentle and kind. She held the quality of consideration and understanding towards Others, Which is why she was such a beloved queen. She was so innocent and Innocents wasn't really his taste, but in this case, it was.

Reaver nearly drooled as he stared at her magnificents...He walked over to her. "Now my queen, we both know you dont deserve the death by a foul hobbe, you deserve much more... why, you know that I'd do anything for you..." He said, trying to flatter her even more. He put one of his hands in hers and used his other hand to gently grab her by the chin and turn her head so that they were face to face, gazing into eachothers eyes. Never have they been this close "R-reaver.." she said stunned. He admired how surprised shed gotten. "Now My queen" He began, "Has anyone told you how absolutely stunning you are? Really, you take my breath away..."

Oh how She wanted to continue but the words 'Your majesty' hit her like a brick, she was the queen of Albion not just some girl, no matter how seductive reaver had gotten she had to get her head back on her shoulders, she had a kingdom to look out for. She pulled back sighing"A little to close Reaver." He smirked. "You mean, not close enough?" He grabbed her by the waist holding her close to him. "Reaver, Stop it.", demanded the queen. Sighing he said "I wish we could continue, but as you wish, your highness." He let go of her and and leaned onto his cane again. There was an awkward pause in between them and there was nothing to be heard of but the wind rustling through the trees. "What are you going to do now, reaver?" She asked, feeling uneasy. "Well, I suppose im going to finesh what I was doing before you tackled me" He turned around at that and walked into the direction behind himself, The golden door. "How strange" she began, "I was headed that way as well." She said beginning to walk over to him "Oh? Care to join me than?" He asked, grinning. "I dont mind"

They walked side by side both stopping in front of the golden door. Hmmmm. They both looked at eachother knowing what was going to happen next. "Oh, don't tell me, your here for the legendary weapon too.' Said Reaver, a little dissapointed. "I am, actually." said the queen", very aware for what could happen next. "Well I must say, what a coincidence! However, you must know that It belongs to me." Said Reaver flashing her a smirk. "How so?" asked the queen, rather bluntly. "Why, Because I say so. Isnt that simple enough?" Said Reaver. "Reaver..." Began the queen. "You can't even open it up" Whining Reaver said "Oh? But I was here first." "that doesnt mean anything." Said the queen. "Does to, It's rightfully mine."Said Reaver "No It's not." Said the queen "I beg to differ." Said Reaver Pulling out his pistol. She was aware that he had pulled out his pistol but wasnt scared. "Listen Reaver", She Began "I collect the gold keys, and use them to open up the gold doors, It's what I do." "Oh? Is that what this is for?" Reaver then reached in his jacket and pulled out a gold key. "Reaver! That's mine, you stole that from me!" She shouted in utter madness. 'He must have stolen that from me when he grabed me...' she thought to heself "Im only borrowing it" He said giving her an evil look. "Without my perm-Hey!" Not being able to finesh her sentence, He turned and ran for the door as fast as his legs could carry him."Reaver! Give that back!" She shouted running after him and my oh my, was he fast.

He got to the door and tried to put the key in the hole, but wasnt fast enough for he was tackled to the ground once again, but this time the queen fell with him. He flung the key in some nearby bush as he fell roughly to the ground, The queen landing on top of him. She sat on his chest trying to open up his hands in search for the key and while doing so, Reaver held her by the waist. "My my you look even more stunning on top..." Said Reaver smirking which made her blush "Reaver?" She began "Yes my sweet?" He asked squeezing her sides "Shut up!" He rolled them both over so that he was on top, gaining dominance while pinning her wrists to the ground. "That's not the way a queen should talk, Now is it?" He said growling in her ear. She wiggled underneath him, trying to escape but he was to strong. He inched his face towards hers and brshed there lips slightly against eachother, sending shivers up and down the queens spine. "You shouldnt be treating me like in the first place reaver, now wheres the key and let go of me!" She demanded trying her hardest to escape "your no fun..." He commented, while curling his lips "Why do you want it so bad?" She said holding still "Why, havent you heard? It's the Dragonstomper 48, and You know How I am with the dragonstomper." He said whispering into her ear. She could feel his hot breath and jolted in surprise when he nibbled on her ear. His tounge then slid slowly up and then back down to suck on her ear lobe. "Reaver! S-stop it!" she gasped. He pulled back an inch to look into her eyes to show how serious he was "Why my queen, Im only adding the gun to my collection, It's just a hobby." he said quietly. "All of this just for a pistol?" She said beginning to wiggle. He chuckled to him self "Don't you see? It's not just a pistol. If I get this, then my collection is complete." She stared into his cold dark eyes. "Alright Reaver, heres a deal If its the dragonstomper than you can have it, If it isnt then It's mine," He smirked "what a wonderful idea."


	3. What a tease

The queen was glad that it was settled, but how in the world was she supposed to get Reaver off of her. Reaver continued to pin her wrist to the ground and gaze deeply into her brown eyes. She held the same pair of eyes that Sparrow once did, and now when he thought about it... he kind of missed Sparrow. Her smile, her laugh, her gentleness and overall, her company. "Reaver", began the queen. "Get off of me, please...". Reaver felt her body shift as she tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but there was no use. Instead, she gave up and stared back into his dark orbs, blushing.

The moment seemed long as the wind came rustling through the leaves of the trees and the thick grass that surround them. She could see the longing and lonelines just by looking into his eyes, begining to feel pity for him. It was almost as if he was tierd, tierd of what though? His eyes were so dark and as passionate as she was, it almost made her cry. She heard from rumors about the whole shadow court deal and how he had sacraficed his hometown, The Shadow Court burning it to the ground, killing everyone. His whole family was lived there, including his bride-to-be. He didnt think that the Shadw Court would actually burn down the whole town. No, he didnt want that at all. It wasnt any of his intentions and now he had to deal with it for as long as he lived. Now he is to sacrafice someone to the shadow court once every year. Battleing all of the emotions it caused him, the night mares...It must be difficult for Reaver, ecspecially having to deal with it for 300 years. She tried to imagine being responsible for the deaths of all her loved ones, she could see why he acts the way he does, not because he was trying to hide it, but because it's who he is, life has made him the way he is today, and he has a long cruel life.

She watched as his lips curled into a smirk. "Now now my majesty, its rather boring when you give up." Said Reaver teasingly, letting go of her wrist, testing to see what she would do next. However, She didnt go anywhere, she lay there as if she were still pinned but whinced in pain as Reaver sat up, applying pressure onto her abdomen. She kept her hands above her head, and continued to gaze into his eyes, as if it were a staring contest. He didn't realize the darkness of her mood until now, for she was acting rather content about the whole thing, much to his surprise. He then cupped her cheeks with his hand and watched astonished as she pressed against his palm. Honestly, she didn't know what she wanted...The feeling of someone dominating her, Reaver no less, was amazing and made the spot between her legs rather wet. She was used to spending most of her time ordering people around and now she was being sat on? She felt like a servant to Reaver. Right then and there. She could see now that his intentions were to take her.

Reaver would have either ripped her cloths off right than and there but found this rather amusing instead. He noticed the dark circles under her eyes, and how unusually pale her skin was. He rembered her as a little girl. Chasing butterflies, playing with dolls and running around with kids her age. Now look at who she was. A queen running around slaying monsters. Poor gal...boy, How things change for she was no longer a kid, that's for sure. Noticing the trance she was in, Reaver took the advantage he was handed and looked down at her breast.

The fabric she wore was quite thin, resulting for her hard nipples to visibly press against the blouse. His mouth began to water. "Why my dear queen," Reaver began, cooing and smirking wildly. "It appears that I have awakened you, shall I... help you with that?" Reaver smirked as he bent down, only an inch from her face. She shivered from the heat radiating off of his skin, his nearness felt so, delightful. The queen bit her lip, not knowing what she should do. He slid past her cheek so that he was close to her ear. "I can smell you, my sweet." Whispered Reaver. Her eyes widened in embarassment. Yes she was indeed 'awake'...but could Reaver really smell her? Unexpectingly, he opened his mouth and nipped at her ear lobe, making her jolt. "R-reaver!" Gasped the queen. She didnt hesitate though, yet only did she accept it by putting her arms over him, pulling Reaver into a loving embrace. He was held close to her, and boy did he love the feel of her breast as he squahed them with his chest. She slid her hands up and down his upper back sending him over the edge, while his pants beginning to get tighter and tighter, working at his tierd muscles.

"Mmmm" He groaned sucking her ear lobe. She had been in his fantasies for a long time, and to his surprise, its actually happening. Her breathing increased rapidly as he trailed kisses down from her ear to her collar bone. "Oh... Reaver..." she said moaning, cradeling him. He loved her jolting reaction when he nipped at her skin, she would inhale really deep, buck her hips and then exhale when he let go. He rolled comfortaly next to the queens side using one hand to twirl her hair and the other to rub the flat of her stomache. He smirked as she began rising her hips up and down, signaling the hightening of her arousal. Reaver continued to suck on her neck, then began to wonder if shes ever bedded with anyone. " Reaver..." She turned her head to face him and thats when their lips met.


	4. What a Disappointment

The kiss was more cautious and mysterious rather than rough. They approached eachother really slow, looking at eachother as if they were both asking if it was alright. He could sence the queens hesitance, but Reaver was used to kissing for he had made out with many people in his life so he wasnt that much effected by it. The queen on the other hand, had only kissed one person in her life which was her former lover named Eliot, so she was a litle nervous. They experimented carefully, examining on who liked what. They Sucked at eachothers lips, small pecks here and there, and my god was it teasing Reaver. He was use to something feirce, something that would light up the fire and their little nips and kisses made him feel like a curious teenager again. It was much to Reavers liking though, he hadnt kissed anyone so softly in such a long time. "Oh Reaver, mmmmmmmm", Moaned the queen as he lightly nipped at her neck. Indeed was she a feirce little vixen, a very strong young thing but having her so delicate like this was another reasone why he liked it so much. He thought It was actaually kind of cute that she trusted him enough to proceed. He led a trail of kisses down to her chest while rubbing her inner thighs. She expressed the pleasure growing within her by tugging at his hair and squeezing at his jacket, it was obvious that reaver was the dominant one here.

He began to take it to another level, as he squeezed her breast resulting for the queen to throw back a moan and to buck her hips. He smirked at her reaction, kneeling over her while masaging every inch of her breast with his hands and pinching her nipples between his fingers. His breeches were becoming very tight due to his massive erection, and felt like he was going to expload so he pulled off his white trail coat and threw it to the side. Not being able too wait any more Reaver ripped the queens blouse in two, exposing her beautiful round breast. He nearly drooled as he gazed at the big white balls of flesh that sat on her chest. He then bent down and took one of her pink caps in his mouth and sucked at it earning a hiss of pleasure. "Mmmmmmmmm", Moaned the two. "Oh my, your queen, your scrumptious! I could just eat you right up." With that said by Reaver, he once again took her nipple in his mouth and this time pulled at it lightly with his teeth. The queen let out a loud gasp at the surprise.

As Reaver continuously kissed her stomache she began to think how ironic the whole situation was and began to feel guilty. "Reaver?" Began the queen. " Your going to hate me for this but...but I..." He looked up. "Now, don't tell me you disaprove." Said Reaver. His hair was messy and the queen watched as a beed of sweat rolled down his face. Oh my. It looked lke Reaver was having a wonderful time, she would hate to ruin it all. "Well it's not that. I just don't want you to take me like this. Wouldnt you prefer a nicer place like a bed rather than the ground?" Reaver looked up at her, stunned. 'She wanted it done properly, eh?' Thought reaver, running his hand through his hair. "I suppose your right my darlling. Who doesnt do it in bed?" Said Reaver, sounding rather sarcastic. He helped the queen up and grabed his tail coat. Once he slipped on the coat he turned to the queen noticing her standing topless, covering her breast.

"Ah, well then..." He removed his coat once again and slipped it on to the queen. "Thankyou Reaver" Said the queen, blushing due to his kindness. Deep down he was upset that they had to stop, but hid it for if he displeased her in anyway, then the fun would completly be over."Why your welcome my queen, shall we look at the weapon?" Asked Reaver praying that she would say yes. "Of course!" began the dizzy queen. "I just need the golden key." His eyebrow twitched. "Ah yes the key." He said looking around. He walked over to a bush, reached inside of it and pulled out the golden key. They then began walking togther towards the door, Reaver hoping that It was the dragonstomper. The queen put the key in and the door automatically swung open, which made Reavers eyes wden in suprise. They stood at the doorway and stared at a chest that sat in front of a frog statue. "Well, lets get to it, shall we?" said Reaver taking the first step forward. The queen began to get a bad feeling when the approached the chest, It probabbly wasnt the dragonstomper, but there was only one way to find out. She opened up the chest and pulled out a...sword.

Reaver just stood there shocked and broken all together inside, trying to hide it the best he can."Well, isnt that just to bad." Began Reaver as he closed his eyes "How upset this makes me...I can not describe in words, Im just so dissapointed." She watched as he inhaled and exhaled deeply, trying to push aside his anger, "Oh Reaver" Began the queen. "Im sorry, I feel guilty for having this now...Would you like it?" reaver opened his eyes and looked at the blade. "Oh no, your majesty im not interested in melee weapons." Said Reaver leaning against his cane. "Dont worry Reaver you will find it someday..." began the queen "...and if it makes you feel any better, I wish to continue what we were doing earlier." He curled his lips into a smirk.


	5. What a Pleasure

"What have I done?" Jessyka asked herself as she looked out the window while biting her lip nervously. "What was that, dear?" asked Reaver observing her. Both Reaver and Queen Jessyka had made it out of the sunset house and were heading there way to Reavers Mansion in a carrige. "Nothing." Said Jessyka, quivering. Due to how upset she was at herself, not once did she look at Reaver yet throughout the whole ride did she feel his burning gaze. She allowed him to touch her at the sunset house, and now were they heading to his mansion at this very moment, to do what he wants. All of a sudden the carrige stoped at a hault and Reaver slowly opened up the door. "Why, would you look at that your royal highness, Were already here!" For the first time, she turned to look at him. Only at a moment did they make eye contact and when they did she felt a chill run up and down her spine. "Of course." She said taking a step out of the carrige. As they walked in his mansion, Reavers servants immediately greated her, saying how happy they were to have her as a queen and how wonderful she was doing. All of a sudden she was swooped up in the air and was being carried up stairs. "Eeeek!" Schreeched the queen. "Now now, lets calm ourselves." Said Reaver. "Reaver, put me down this instance!" She demanded as she kicked and screamed. "No can do dear." They went through many luxurious rooms and halways until they made it to his bed room. He tossed her on the bed and set his top hat on a nearby dresser. "I have never been caried like that in my life!" Said Jessyka throwing him a dirty look, yet feeling rather...excited? He stared at her in an evil way, sending her even more chills, there was no turning back now. He walked over to the foot of the bed and said "Hello there my dear." as he stuck his hand out. Dazed, Jessyka shook his hand slowly and graciously. He let go of her hand and lightly brushed her soft cheek. "Well, arent you going to say hello back?" asked Reaver. She looked deeply into his dark eyes finding a little bit of warmth behind the bitter coldness she usually sees when she looks at him. "Hello reaver."she said smiling due to his silly behavior. Good girl said reaver as he bowed down to kiss her lips teasingly just like at the sunset house. Was he interested in Her or just the sex? Was it the thrill of that in which she is a queen and not just some tramp that he usually picks up? "Now now your majesty, dont let those bothersome thoughts of yours distract you." She blinked as he pulled away from the kiss. "Lets just lay back and relax." Said Reaver knowing that she has been feeling troubled. He pushed her so that she was lying flat on top of the bed. "There, much better now dont you think?" Said Reaver. "Uh Reaver..." Began the queen. "Ssh shh shh no talking, dearest save it for later." She lay there silently as he seductively kissed and sucked her delicate neck. He rubbed her abdomen sending her to a complete bliss as She shivered when he went up and nibbled on her earlobe. Not being able to help it due to the overwhelming pleasure he was giving her She tilted her head back to give Reaver more access to her neck. He chuckled to himself as he nipped away. He pulled her up so that she was sitting on her knees and helped take her blouse off. He massaged every inch of each breast while sucking at her lower lip. "...Reaver..." she said groaning with her eyes closed. He kissed her forehead, slowly down her smooth Cheek, then her Jaw line, lips, chin and neck then pushed her down when he got to her collar bone. "...Oh Reaveeer.." Groaned the queen but more passionate. He licked and kissed her nipples making them even harder than before. Reaver smiled as he listened to her pant first lightly but than heavily as he kissed down to her navel. He pulled the lower half of her uniform and threw it to the ground along with her top. He looked at the small brown patch of pubic hair on her mound licking his lips as he watched her wettness glisten on her lips. Never has he seen a women so wet. He bent down and took the moment to give her a slow tentative lick, dragging his tounge slowly over her clitorious. " Ohhhhhhh..." Moaned Jessyka as she bucked her hips. He did it a second time but this time pressed a little bit harder making her moan even louder. He snaked his tounge through her lips until he found her clit giving it a wiggle. She spread her legs wide open, givin him complete acces to her womanhood. He cupped her butt cheecks and dove right in. Her hands pulled at the blankets and anything she could pretty much get her hands on. He lowerd his tounge and wiggled it at her entrance teasing her. He shoved his tounge into her and at that very moment did he come to realize that she was a virgin. She was very small and her walls had to adjust to the size of his tounge. He couldnt wait to claim her. He jabbed his tounge in an out of her in a fast pace as she pulled and yanked at his hair screeming do to overwhelming pleasure. He went back up to wiggle her clit. He clamped his hot mouth over her bulging clit sucking at it while pumping a finger in an out of her vagina. He plunged as deep as he could and then added another finger. He pumped slowly, getting faster, noticing that her walls began to tighten. He vigurosly sucked at her clit as her beautiful moans filled his ears. "Reaverrrrrr!", Shouted Jessyka. She came with a force not known to man, her body jolted a little but in the inside it felt like explosions were continouusly going off. In amazment Reaver watched as the hero marks on her skin lit too a blue. After all of this he sat up and looked at her lying flat on the bed. Her eyes were closed and she panted due to the overwhelming pleasure. 


	6. What a passion

Jessyka could feel Reavers eyes moving up and down her hot body as her chest heaved up and down, panting frisky. Even though Reaver had his share of women here and there, never did he once have one that shocked him to complete excitement like she did. For all she had to do was just lay there in order to throw him over the edge. He bent down slowly and caressed her lips with his, cautiously, teasingly. "R-r-reaver..." moaned the queen, lost in total bliss. Her eyes were slightly closed and because she lost most of her energy when she came, she could hardly move one muscle. She felt his gloved hand tickle her stomach in a circular motion, the chills came back. She felt trapped spiritually within his grip and could feel that he was committing total dominance over her. Which in his case, was something he never had the intention of doing on any other woman. He then broke the spell like kiss and sat back up on his knees as he looked down upon her beauty. Her porcylyn body glistened as he licked his lips, trying to think of what he could do next. As she lay there, Jessyka began to realize how his absence made her feel lonely. At first, Jessyka was nervous but now She wanted to be as close to him as she possibly could. "Reaver..."

The tired queen opened her eyes, sat up, and crawled into his lap. There, they embraced each other holding one another tight as he nibbled away upon her neck and earlobe. Not being able to stop, Jessyka kissed Reavers cheeks and lips. "Mmmmmm, That's a girl." groaned Reaver, enjoying the feel of her soft warm lips on his skin. Like a hungry animal, He once again pressed her body against the mattress but this time he was already all over her. She leaned her head back as he nibbled away at her delicate neck. He left a trail of butterfly kisses towards the side of her neck and then bit down. "Augh!" Shouted, Jessyka. He took her in utter shock, yet did she like it. She yanked away at his clothes, wanting them to come off. Smiling at her eagerness he unbuttoned his trail coat and immediately Jessyka nipped away at his chest, Licking and sucking at his button like nipples. "Mmmmm." groaned Reaver. He removed the rest of his trail coat and later, his trousers were thrown across the room. All that was left was his underwear and gloves.

Blush filled Jessykas cheeks as she stared at his excitement. His throbbing erection was visible for it pressed clear against his undewear. Not only was this her first time seeing a mans erection but it was large too! He lightly grabed her hand and set it on his shaft. Without a word or saying, she gripped on to the base, making him hiss. He couldn't take it any more. He wanted her now. While groaning, reaver fell on top of her delicate body and gave her a large hicky on her shoulder. "Oh Reavahhh..." lightly moaned the queen as she felt the warmth of Reavers shaft press against her hard clit. Loving every moment, he left a trail of kisses from her neck to her mouth, sucking at her soft lips and looking into her ingenuous brown eyes.

"My dear, dear queen. It seems as though you have astonished me. I shall now demand that you allow me to take you." Said Reaver, for some reason looking away. Smiling passionately, Jessyka gently set her hand on his cheek and moved it so that he could look at her. With her admiring eyes, She looked up at him, giving Reaver a warm touch to his heart. He smiled. Not his usual smirk, but an actual smile. He then leaned down and pressed his full lips to hers, sending them both over the edge. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer as he adjusted the pillow underneath them. Deepening the kiss, he reached down to grab his member and made it so that it pressed against her tight womanhood. She wiggled underneath him, already feeling the pressure. "This may hurt." Warned Reaver.

He pressed in.

"Aughh!" Yelped the queen as he slipped half way inside her. Reaver watched as she grit her teeth, feeling guilty for causing the pain. He bent down to meet her angelic face and kissed softly at her smooth lips. He pulled out a little bit for she could catch a breath than pressed in again but this time even deeper. Surprised on how tight she was, Reaver heard Jessyka yelp once again as he explored her warm depths. She tilted her head back as he nipped away at her neck. After a while, he began to pump in and out at a faster rate as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Ooohhhhh Reaver!" Moaned the queen as he continued to slide in and out of her. Her breathing became mixed into lustful moans and sexy grunts. She scratched at his back and pulled with her legs, wanting more of him. "Ooooh Reaver, harder, please, harder...", begged Jessyka. In return, he gave her what she wanted by thrusting both deeper and harder within her. He hit a spot that made her fall over the edge within each thrust, making her cry his name over and over again. "OoOoOOooo Reavahhh!", shouted out Jessyka. Reaver felt the second wave of pleasure taking over him which resulted him to grip her hips and close his eyes tight. Grunting, Reaver was now slamming in and out of her as fast as he possibly could, feeling his own load inching closer to release. He him self was gasping for more air and with each thrust he let out a small groan. The queen felt so petite and warm...It felt so good.

Jessyka tilt her head back as she felt the same feeling from last time take it's place. It was like a hot heavy energy bursting deep within her core; her hero markings once again lit to blue, putting Reaver in awe as he continued to thrust in her. The same overwhelming pleasure she felt last time has came back! "REAVER!" screamed the queen as her walls tightened around his thick member. He slammed faster and faster untill "augh!" he came as well. He tilt his head back and his eyes forced themselves to close tight. "Aguh!", growled Reaver feeling as though there were hot jets shooting out of juices coated each other as she wiggled underneath him. "Mmmmmm", moaned Jessyka as she felt his hot semen come out to coat her walls. After releasing himself all the way, he fell silently beside her, worn out as beads of sweat dribbled down his body. His usual wavy fine hair was now in a big ball of mess because the queen continuosly tugged at it.

Best he's ever had!

They lay there, panting when she crawled up to to him, pressing herself against his strong yet tierd body. He wrapped the blanket over them and kissed her forehead. Before they knew it, the both of them drifted off to a deep sleep.


End file.
